


A Christmas Surprise

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: Hello everyone! I am back again with some writing. My love, this gift is for you and I hope you like it! Sorry if its too rusty, its been a while! Enjoy and have Happy Holidays!!! <3





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthedesertstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedesertstars/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I am back again with some writing. My love, this gift is for you and I hope you like it! Sorry if its too rusty, its been a while! Enjoy and have Happy Holidays!!! <3

_ ‘I cannot make it, I am sorry.” _

I sighed and then continued preparing the lasagna for Marina’s Christmas party. Today was supposed to be the day that I introduced Josh to everyone, including my parents who were excited to meet him but, he decided to go to one of his co-star’s Christmas party instead. He pisses me off sometimes; I do not mind if he goes and hangs out with his friends, but we had this planned for two months already.

Sigh, whatever. Plus, I am wearing a strapless, sweetheart, green velvet dress that he loved, so he is going to be missing out like an idiot he is. 

After I finished preparing and baking the lasagna, I got myself dressed and ready then I left for Marina’s house in Malibu. There was a bunch of traffic, and it was moving not even a mile a minute; god it was fucking irritating me. 

My phone started to ring, and it was Marina.

“Hey boo. I am so sorry but a change of plans. The party location changed to Lorena’s house in Beverly Hills, here is the address,” it read. I was frustrated because I had to find a way out and then go back to where I was in the first place.

“The things I do for my girls.”

*******

After another hour, I drove back to Beverly Hills and surprisingly, it was not far from my parents' house that I imagined.

Damn Marina, she could have saved me almost three hours of the trip. I arrived at the house, and it was odd that there were not any more cars parked in the driveway; Lorena always goes all out, and hardly anyone misses her damn parties.

I parked my car along the sidewalk, took out the lasagna and made my way towards the house. I rang the doorbell and then the door was a bit open. “Why not?” I said to myself and walked in the house. When I walked in, I saw a trail of candles with arrows pointing to go upstairs, and there was no one downstairs.

“Pinche Lorena, I swear if this is one of your jokes, I will kick your ass,” I called out, and then I set the lasagna on the counter, closed the door and walked upstairs. I followed the arrows down the hallway, and they stopped at the door. “Lorena, I swear I am showing everyone your drunk pictures I had of you when we went to Cancun, if you are playing a joke on me,” I said and then when I walked in, I stopped my tracks.

There was champagne in an ice bucket with two glasses, the bed was decorated with rose petals, the fireplace was on, and there was a Christmas tree, decorated with lights and presents underneath it.

“I would love to see Lorena’s drunk pictures,” I heard someone say and closed the door. I turned around, and it was Josh, live and color.

I am so confused right now.

“Surprise Jackie. You were taking a long time,” he said softly and smiled at me. “Esperate, I thought you were with your co-stars,” I said surprisingly. He walked up to me and gently took off my coat then placed it on the chair.

“It was a lie babe. I wanted to surprise you because one, I haven’t seen you in a while since I was filming and two, I want to welcome you to our new place,” he said softly, and my mouth dropped.

Our new place?

He came up to me and placed his hands on my hips and smiled. “But you love your treehouse babe, its to show your success,” I said softly, and he kissed my nose. “I love my treehouse, but it was nice for my bachelor years and my parties. Now that we are married and have a life ahead of us, we need to move to what we can call our place. That is why I said I couldn’t make it because I wanted to surprise you,” he whispered softly and then I smiled at him.

“I am sorry for saying those things on the phone, I was just pissed,” I said and chuckled nervously. He smiled gently and looked at me. “You know it turns me on when you get a bit pissy,” he said softly, and we both laughed softly. Then I slowly pulled his face closer to mine, and I gave him a deep and passionate kiss. 

From then on, we took off our clothes and then after that, I gave him the night of his life.

“Fuck that was amazing,” he panted and then I got off of him and laid next to him. “Of course, I missed my king, and I know he missed me,” I said in a sultry tone, and he pulled me close and kissed me. 

I got up, went downstairs to serve ourselves some food and then eat. To be honest, this was way better than a party. It has been a while that Josh and I got like this since he was busy and I was working all the time. 

We opened our presents, drank some champagne and made love once more. We laid on the bed and then held me gently. 

“Will you ever show me those pictures of Lorena?” He asked, and I smacked him playfully. “No way, she will kill me,” I said, and he started to laugh. “Okay babe sure, whatever you say,” he said softly.

We fell asleep, and for once, after being away from him for so long, I slept peacefully. In the end, this little secret was worth getting mad for. 

And I am glad it did. 


End file.
